Typhoon Cadet
Typhoon Cadet was a featherweight robot that entered the Featherweight Championship in the seventh series of Robot Wars. It was the featherweight entry from Team Typhoon, who also had success in the lightweight, middleweight and main UK heavyweight championships with Typhoon Thunder, Typhoon and Typhoon 2 respectively, and was created by the female air cadets from the Air Training Corps. However, it did not emulate the successes of its larger counterparts, being eliminated in its heat after being flipped over early on by DTK. Design Like DTK, Kitty, Rip and Staglet, Typhoon Cadet was a scaled-down version of Team Typhoon's lightweight, middleweight and heavyweight robots. Its primary weapon was a conical spinning body armed with a pair of cutting blades along the lower rim, which was painted red, white and blue to resemble the Royal Air Force roundel. However, like the other Typhoon machines, Typhoon Cadet lacked a self-righting mechanism, which cost it in its only battle. Robot History Series 7 In its first-round featherweight melee, Typhoon Cadet faced six other featherweight robots in the same bout - Alienator, Bernard, Cutlet, DTK, Mammoth, and Staglet. Typhoon Cadet, like all the other Typhoon machines, employed the tactic of keeping away from the other robots initially to build up spinning speed and avoid being flipped, initially hovering near the Floor Flipper. It delivered a hit on Bernard when it came too close, spinning the invertible machine away from it. Typhoon Cadet displayed very little mobility after this, receiving several bumps from Alienator as it was pushed across the arena floor by Staglet, pressuring Typhoon Cadet near to the Flame Pit. After spending a period near Sir Killalot's CPZ, DTK came in and threw Typhoon Cadet onto its top. While Typhoon Cadet was able to move a bit, thanks to its shape and keeping its weapon active, it wasn't considered mobile enough to prevent Refbot counting it out. Typhoon Cadet was placed on the Floor Flipper by Sir Killalot; the resulting flip almost threw Typhoon Cadet over the right-hand arena wall, but it narrowly remained within the arena and crashed into an angle grinder. After this, Typhoon Cadet joined Mammoth, Staglet and Cutlet in the pit, and cease was called soon afterwards for a judges' decision, which sent through DTK and Bernard. As a result, the Featherweight division was the only active weight class that Team Typhoon did not win since they entered Robot Wars. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Although Team Typhoon did not enter Series 8-10, driver Gary Cairns participated in Series 8-9 with his own team, PP3D Robotics and their robot, PP3D. Outside Robot Wars After Robot Wars went on hiatus, Typhoon Cadet competed in several other robot combat events with varying degrees of success. Most notably, it appeared in the featherweight tournament of the 2005 RoboGames competition in San Francisco, California, where it reached the third round of the main bracket by defeating Knuckle Buster and Irate Baggage Handler, before losing to VD3.3HF and falling in a rematch with Knuckle Busterhttp://runamok.tech/whowon/RG05.html. References Category:Featherweights Category:Robots from Scotland Category:UK Series competitors Category:Full Body Spinners Category:Robots that represented military or emergency services Category:Robots named after weather Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Robots from Edinburgh Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in Series 7